Jack
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: Ignore the title. It's hopfully a good read;-) The sequel to Wishes!


Jack  
by Saun michiru_loves_haruka_forever@hotmail.com  
Rated: R  
Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Lady Mary Eddington-Grey looked across the ballroom at   
the Marchioness. The woman was splendidly dressed in a cream   
colored silk gown. Her aqua hair was pulled up in an ornate   
hairstyle that rested on top of her head and left her slender   
neck exposed. At that moment the young lady was inclining her   
head to hear another woman speak and her soft giggle floated   
over the assembled ballroom. She was beautiful, a diamond of   
the first water. Icy blue eyes narrowed and jealousy coupled   
with a deep resentment filled her as she watched the   
aqua-haired noblewoman.  
  
Exiting the study, the Marquis and his father, the   
Duke of Tennough, made their way to the young Marchioness.   
The tall blonde drew his wife into his arms. Michiru smiled,   
looking up into Haruka's teal eyes. The blonde returned the   
smile warmly. Haruka still couldn't believe that Michiru   
was her wife. She was finally happy. Her life was perfect   
with Michiru here, at her side.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight, Michiru."  
  
"Thank you." Michiru smiled at her mate.  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," answered the aqua-haired woman as   
she took her 'husband' by the hand and headed for the   
dance floor.  
  
They swayed together, seeing only each other. The   
watching woman sniffed in disapproval. Before the Duke and   
his late wife, it most certainly had not been common to be   
in love with one's spouse. They had been perfect together,   
as were the Marquis and his wife now.  
  
Lady Mary hated the beautiful couple. They had   
everything she ever wanted. Everything she should have   
had... if only that stupid fool she had been trying to   
trap into marriage hadn't seen through her plan. Soon   
all she would have to show for her efforts was a small,   
worthless token of his...esteem . Luckily for her it could   
be disposed of quite easily. Her fingers twisted at the   
charms on her silver bracelet as she glared daggers at the   
young couple who stopped beside her, too lost in their own   
little world to notice the bitter woman.  
  
Later that evening after returning from the   
Duke's ball, Michiru gathered her skirts and headed upstairs.   
She had last seen Haruka when they arrived home in the   
carriage. The blonde had made her excuses and disappeared   
into the study. Michiru could only hear a rustling from   
behind the door. She didn't know what her spouse was doing, but   
she was curious.   
  
She went down the hallway to her dressing room. She had   
told her maid to come help her get out of her dress. After some   
time had passed she gave up waiting for her maid and wriggled   
out of her ball gown by herself. She tossed the worn gown over   
the edge of the dressing screen for the maid to deal with in   
the morning. Michiru wasn't wearing many undergarments besides   
a few underskirts and a chemise. She pondered the land   
dweller's obsession with clothing as she removed them and   
pulled on a white nightgown. Michiru unpinned her hair to let   
it fall in aqua waves down her back.   
  
Sitting in front of the fire, she began to brush her   
hair. A short time later, she heard the soft sound of a door   
closing, but didn't look up. She felt a hand on her head   
sliding down through her hair and gently caressing her cheek.   
She did look up then, right into Haruka's warm gaze. Haruka was   
hiding one of her hands behind her back.  
  
"Have you seen the maid?" Michiru questioned with   
a smile.  
  
"I, um, yes, I saw her in the hall and told her   
we wouldn't be needing her services this evening." Michiru   
laughed at her partner. Haruka paused for a moment collecting   
her thoughts.  
  
"Michiru," she began, her eyes darkening with uncertainty.  
  
Michiru stared up with wide blue eyes. Her mate had   
been acting strangely all night long.  
  
"Haruka, is something wrong?" Haruka looked surprised   
then smiled.  
  
"No. Here." Regaining her confidence, she held out   
a small, wrapped package to her lover.  
  
Michiru blinked in surprise. She took the present. With   
a pleasantly aching heart she carefully turned the package over   
in her hands, looking for a good spot to open it. On one side   
was the knot for the twine holding it all together, one of   
those impossibly intricate knots that only sailors used. It was   
obvious that Haruka had wrapped it herself, using knowledge   
gathered from her time spent as a cabin boy.   
  
When she had finished she saw that the inside of the   
wrapping contained a poem, written to her in Haruka's bold   
handwriting. The gift itself was a music box. The outside was   
engraved with ships and the sea. When Michiru opened it, a soft   
melody began to play. She read the loving poem and felt   
overwhelmed by the depth of the bond between her and her   
partner:  
Fate has taken two beings,  
one of sea and one of sky,  
formed with her hands  
the hearts of you and I  
  
Created from their joining   
Our eternal bond  
one complete soul  
entwined all along  
  
I am but a desperate moth   
seeking to be ever closer   
to that serene blue flame  
locked in your embrace   
  
My love for you is eternal   
as the waves on the sand.   
to eternity and beyond  
I love you, Michiru  
  
"Do you like it?" Haruka asked trying to mask her   
growing anxiety.  
  
Michiru looked up with unshed tears in her eyes.   
"It's lovely," she whispered and stood, reaching for   
Haruka. The blonde met her mate halfway and they hugged   
tightly.  
  
"I love you, Michiru."  
  
"I love you, Haruka. So much."  
  
Sometimes it stunned Haruka to realize just how   
much Michiru had given up for her. When she had turned   
from a mermaid into a human, her family and the rest of the   
world under the sea had been lost to her. Another thought   
frightened her even more. What if she had lost Michiru   
forever that day on the beach? She unconsciously squeezed   
Michiru tighter.   
  
At that moment she looked down and met her lover's   
passionate gaze. Seemingly of their own accord, their lips   
touched, mouths caressing. Michiru quickly removed Haruka's   
waistcoat and breeches. Haruka scooped up her wife and   
gently placed her on the bed before lying down beside her.   
The blonde began to undo the strings on the front of   
Michiru's white gown, slowly opening it to bare more of the   
alabaster flesh beneath. Michiru lay gasping as she waited   
for Haruka to reach the swollen peaks of her breasts. A short   
time later two nude forms lay entwined on the bed. Soft   
cries of passion echoed through the moonlit room as the   
young lovers pledged themselves together body and soul.   
  
Several daimons broke through the dimensional wall,   
following in the wake of the more powerful entity. Together   
they hurtled through space toward a tiny blue speck in the   
distance. This time they would not fail their Master. They   
would find the three talismans, opening the portal for   
Pharaoh 90, and then the Silence would fall. The daimons   
along with all matter in this universe would be wiped from   
existence, but to their half-formed consciousness it was   
preferable to this life of constant searching. They wanted   
this; they sought oblivion.  
  
Pluto turned to the time gate, gazing at the   
rippling, pulsing ribbons of flowing time. She could observe   
them like this or she could focus on a mere tenth of a   
second, such was the awesome power of the Senshi of Time,   
ever alert to the slightest abnormality. As she watched a   
streak of blackness suddenly charged through one of the lines.   
The ribbon dimmed as the blackness consumed it trying to   
destroy its light.  
  
With regret Pluto realized it was time to awaken   
the most powerful senshi. She concentrated for a moment   
centering on the strong souls she knew so well, friends   
from long ago. This was not the first time she had needed   
to call upon their strength and she knew with a resigned   
certainty that it would not be the last. The time guardian   
allowed shared remembrances of laughter and joy, heartache   
and tears to wash over her. She didn't like interrupting   
her best friends' peaceful lives, but they would be the   
first to remind her that duty came before their personal   
happiness. She cloaked herself in the mantle of   
responsibility once more then lifted her staff. Space   
rippled around her, opening a door, and she stepped   
through to the other side.   
  
Haruka lay in bed with Michiru pillowed against   
her shoulder. Haruka's eyes were half-closed as she   
hovered near sleep. Michiru snuggled closer, lost in a   
dream. Haruka smiled into her wife's hair, almost   
senseless with happiness.   
  
The fire crackled as it began to fade. She was   
almost asleep when she noticed that the light was growing   
in intensity. Afraid that a spark had escaped from the   
fireplace and perhaps had ignited the carpet, she   
startled awake. Her eyes widened as she realized that   
the source of the light wasn't the fire at all. There   
was a glowing door in the center of the room and   
silhouetted in the brightness was a figure.   
  
Haruka eased up, hoping to block Michiru from what   
she assumed was a ghost. She felt her lover stir behind her.  
  
"Haruka?" came Michiru's sleepy voice. The light   
faded, leaving behind a woman in an indecently short black   
skirt and black boots. She had long, dark green hair and   
carried a staff that was topped with a polished red stone.  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka demanded. She started to rise   
from the bed, but Michiru grabbed her to keep her from losing   
the sheet.  
  
The glowing figure approached the bed.  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto. Awaken sleeping souls under the   
protection of the Silver Millennium," she commanded, pointing   
her finger at the pair. Haruka turned to Michiru and her eyes   
opened wide. She reached out to touch the glowing symbol that   
had appeared on her lover's forehead. Suddenly, white light   
consumed them.   
  
They reappeared floating free in space. Haruka   
realized that her entire body was surrounded by ribbons of   
warm energy. With a rushing noise she was dressed in the   
same style uniform as their unwanted night time visitor. Her   
skirt was navy blue and she had a yellow bow stuck to her   
chest. A dull flush painted Haruka's cheeks as she saw how   
much of her bare legs were exposed. On that note, she turned   
to look at Michiru. Her mate was in a similar garment of   
different colors. The aqua-haired woman looked up and grinned   
into her partner's teal eyes.   
  
"I like this much more than those bulky dresses,"   
Michiru confided.  
  
Haruka opened her mouth, but no sound came out.   
  
"Uranus...Neptune... it is time once again for us   
to fight. I will guard the time gate, but it is you who   
must defeat the enemy. It is our duty."  
  
"Yes, our duty." Haruka heard Michiru echo.  
  
The rushing sound returned as once again the pair   
was encased in light. In that moment visions flooded   
through Haruka's mind. There were too many for her to   
fully grasp, but a few evoked such strength of emotion   
that she tried to make sense of them. There was a   
beautiful palace and a silver-haired woman standing with   
her arms outstretched. She saw Michiru fighting beside   
her and the green-haired woman was there as well. Finally   
she saw a long handled silver blade come down and then   
there was nothing. These were... memories? When Haruka's   
eyes were able to focus, she saw that they were back in   
their bedroom. Before she could dismiss the experience as   
too much wine at dinner, she heard Michiru comment   
thoughtfully from the other side of the bed.  
  
"I wonder when they will attack?"  
  
"I don't know." Haruka was still a bit dazed.  
  
"I really liked those skirts," Michiru said again.  
  
"They were too short," Haruka replied contrarily.  
  
"You know what I really liked about them?" When   
Haruka didn't respond, Michiru leaned forward. "I liked   
seeing your legs." Haruka's eyes widened as she stared   
into two mischievous blue pools. "And you know what? I   
want to see them again." There was a swoosh as the   
covers were pulled back and tossed to the floor.  
  
  
Three nights later Michiru had her answer. A chill   
went down the aqua-haired woman's spine as she had a vision   
of a local pub. She abandoned her sewing and raced to   
Haruka's study. A few seconds later Sailor Uranus and Sailor   
Neptune were racing full speed over the rooftops of the city.   
They arrived to find a pig monster attacking a serving wench.  
  
"Oh, it's just a small one," Uranus commented. She   
lifted her hand and threw her first attack. "World Shaking!"  
  
But the little pink daimon zipped out of the way just   
in time.  
  
"Small, but fast," Neptune corrected and lifted her   
arms. "Deep Submerging!" The wall of water hit the pig-daimon   
causing it to squeal with agitation, but it kept running.  
  
"We're out of practice," Uranus noted. She glanced at   
her partner.  
  
Neptune's features were molded into a look of complete   
concentration. She wasn't going to let this annoying little   
pink thing get away from her again. Another Deep Submerging   
skimmed across the long wooden bar breaking glasses and   
splattering drinks, but, at last, effectively pinned the   
creature against the wall.   
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled and the daimon was   
absorbed in a blast of white hot light.  
  
The two senshi heard cries of "demon pig" as the   
locals returned, dragging the poor local vicar along with   
them, to defend their bar. The young woman who had been   
attacked was laying on the ground semi-conscious, but alive.   
Uranus and Neptune raced out the back door and into the alley.  
  
"Your ladyship, if I may so humbly ask, exactly how   
did this happen?" the young carpenter inquired as he surveyed   
the ruins of the parlor. Michiru thought quickly.   
  
"Well, my lord husband, the Marquis of Tennough, is   
most interested in the effects of a new dynamite. He believes   
that there is great profit to be found in a healthy investment   
in the States. Alas, one of his working models got a bit too   
close to one of the lamps and well...as you can see..."   
She gestured around the room.   
  
"Yes, your Grace, I see." The man looked wholly   
unconvinced as he contemplated the deep furrow in the floor   
and the charred impact crater in the wall. "We'll have this   
repaired immediately, your Grace."   
  
Michiru stepped out of the parlor and into the   
hallway. She had started to go upstairs when she was caught   
from behind. Haruka planted a warm kiss on her wife's lips.   
Michiru responded for a moment before pulling back. Haruka   
sighed in disappointment.  
  
"You really should be in there explaining this,   
not me," Michiru said indignantly.  
  
Haruka ran her hand through her bangs. "I know,   
Love, but I'm a busy... 'man'."  
  
Michiru's eyes darkened. When she turned to go,   
Haruka caught her arm and dragged her back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michiru nodded regally at the   
words she had been waiting to hear.   
  
"You should be."   
  
Haruka smiled against her wife's temple. "But at   
least we learned not to practice our attacks in the   
house again." This won a soft giggle from Michiru.  
  
Across London, a young butcher was working late   
in his shop amid softly swaying carcasses of gutted cows,   
resembling nothing so much as some macabre upside down   
forest of torn flesh. By the time the solitary man   
started home, the moon already cast a silver glow over   
the putrid streets of Whitechapel. He locked the doors of   
his shop and proceeded down the alley. Listening to the   
echo of his shoes against the ground in the night, he   
noticed a few stray, unkempt women on his way.   
  
He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Filthy whores.   
One stepped forward a little as he passed. Her scraggly   
hair fell across her face. Her bodice was much too tight   
and thrust her breasts upward and out in an exaggerated,   
unavoidable display. He cringed. His skin crawled at her   
slightest movement. He purposely changed his direction.   
What horrid creatures they were, not fit for this earth.   
He clenched his fists tightly. None of them were. All   
they did was corrupt the minds of men with foolishness,   
tempting men like the succubi they all were. Women.   
  
He turned away from them and continued on, not   
noticing the glowing red eyes watching him from within   
the storefront glass. There was an eerie noise as a   
daimon in the form of a black cloud left the glass and   
surrounded him. He gasped as an unearthly chill swept   
through his body. The entity flowed through him,   
absorbing his anger and taking control. His throat   
constricted, preventing him from screaming. Darkness   
closed over his mind like an icy vice and he surrendered   
to it gladly, sensing that this power would bring   
justice to those deserving it. Turning his face up at   
the moon, the daimon smiled wickedly.  
  
Michiru was laughing and breathless as her last   
dance partner returned her to the sidelines. She was   
having a wonderful time. Lady Mary glided out of the   
crowd like a shark. She took a place near the young   
marchioness. Michiru had just caught sight of Haruka   
partnering an old dowager in a quatrain. She was smiling   
joyfully at her mate when the woman beside her began to   
make conversation.  
  
"Your husband has such fine features. At times   
they're almost... beautiful."  
  
Michiru froze for a moment then relaxed before   
answering softly, "Haruka is very *handsome*. I'm very   
lucky." Lady Mary's eyes frosted.  
  
"It really is amazing how a brother and sister   
could be so similar in looks and build. You look   
surprised. Hadn't you heard about his Grace's sister,   
Lady Alexandra?" Lady Mary tapped Michiru's arm with   
her fan. "The men used to love her extraordinary eyes.   
'Like a cat,' they used to say." She spread her fan   
open with a sharp flick of her wrist. "Now, I suppose,   
it's the ladies' turn."  
  
"You seem to have spent much time looking at   
my husband." The aqua haired beauty met the speculative   
gaze. "But, yes, I had heard about Lady Alex."  
  
Lady Mary started, "She died the winter just   
before your husband was found."  
  
All warmth left Michiru's eyes. "What do you mean   
by that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't mean anything, dear." Lady's   
Mary's bright smile didn't reach her eyes. She closed   
in on Michiru. "Queen Victoria might not understand   
what can happen between two women, but..."  
  
Michiru interrupted her coolly, "But you do?"  
  
An angry flush warmed Lady Mary's beautifully   
chiseled features. "But, I can think of a few officials   
who might be very interested in your... marriage."  
  
"Are you threatening my husband?" Michiru had   
heard enough. She was just about to say something when   
she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see   
that Haruka and the elderly woman had made their way to   
them. Her eyes met Haruka's concerned ones. Lady Mary   
casually fanned herself. Michiru relaxed as the three   
started talking.  
  
"You know, if you are looking for a way to   
catch a fine husband, Lady Mary, I'm sure the marchioness   
could give you a few pointers." The old dowager smiled. Lady   
Mary smiled politely and stalked off in frustration.   
Michiru giggled to herself for a moment, then motioned   
Haruka away from the crowd of people.  
  
"Haruka, she suspects."  
  
"Suspects what?" The smile faded from Haruka's lips   
as her eyes regarded her mate somberly.  
  
"You. Lady Alex."  
  
Haruka was thoughtful for several seconds. Then   
she spoke quietly, "I think it's time we retired to the   
country house. It's getting too dangerous for us to be   
here anyway, since we never know when there might be   
another attack." Her fist clenched.  
  
Michiru nodded solemnly.  
  
Haruka started back towards the people. "I   
shall tell my father."  
  
The air of Whitechapel was thick with putrefaction.   
Many of the nearby tanners skinned animals in a fashion   
that allowed bits of fur and skin to thicken the air. Chamber   
pots were emptied onto the street, causing rivulets of acrid,   
decaying feces to wash over the cobblestones.  
  
Inside a poultry shop, bags of feathers exploded as   
a World Shaking left Sailor Uranus' fingertips. The chicken   
daimon leapt in the air and vaulted sideways off the wall   
racing away from the senshi. Uranus ran after it, herding the   
creature toward the waiting Neptune.   
  
"Deep Submerging!" A wall of water caught the   
daimon and dissolved it.   
  
Uranus and Neptune stopped outside a doorway, catching   
their breath. Uranus paused, a serious, haunted look in   
her eyes.   
  
"I wonder how many more there are?"   
  
Michiru looked up earnestly. "I don't know and I   
don't care...as long as I can be with you."  
Uranus smiled and slipped her arm around her partner's waist   
hugging her.   
  
Neptune suddenly cocked her head to one side...   
listening.  
  
"What is it?" Uranus demanded, tensing.  
  
"I... don't know," her lover replied vaguely.  
  
Uranus followed Neptune across the cobbled road to   
an alley. The scent was terrible. Uranus took shallow breaths   
to avoid taking in much of the disgusting air. Neptune paused   
again and now Uranus heard the sound as well. It was a soft   
mewling. The two senshi closed on it quickly. At their   
approach, two large rats that had been nipping at a sack   
disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Is it a cat?" Neptune wondered aloud. Uranus knelt  
beside a burlap wrapped bundle that seemed to be wriggling.   
Her slender fingers eased the rough fabric open. Both senshi   
gasped at the sight.   
"It's a baby," Uranus said in a shaky voice as she   
lifted the tiny form to her chest.   
  
"He can't be more than a couple of hours old." The   
child suddenly stopped crying and gazed up at them with bright   
blue eyes. Two hearts melted instantly.   
  
"Ahh," Michiru sighed. Her gloved hand touched the   
tiny head. A distant noise caused both of the senshi to   
freeze, alert.  
  
Aware that it wasn't safe to remain there, Uranus   
rose. With two graceful leaps they landed on the rooftop of   
the nearby building. Then they turned and raced off into the   
night with the precious bundle tucked close to Uranus' chest.   
  
At the Tennough residence, the two senshi landed on   
the balcony and walked into their bedroom. Haruka sat down on   
the bed and opened the burlap once again. Across the room   
Michiru de-transformed into her nightgown. Uranus handed her   
the baby and allowed her own transformation to fade. Michiru   
wrapped the baby in a silk pillowcase from the head of their   
bed.  
  
"Haruka... he's so tiny and perfect. Who would   
abandon a child like this?"  
  
Haruka's teal eyes narrowed with anger and   
protectiveness. "I don't know, Michiru," the blonde   
answered quietly. She lifted the sack the child had been   
wrapped in and something fell out. It rolled across the   
floor before coming to rest, glinting in the firelight.   
Haruka's eyes narrowed as she retrieved the charm. It   
held a tiny image, perfectly rendered in silver. Haruka   
went to the bedside table, holding the piece close to the   
candle so she could better examine its features.  
  
"What is it?" Michiru whispered. Haruka held the   
charm so Michiru could see. Her eyes widened in disbelief.   
She held the child closer to her.   
  
"What will happen to him? Poor baby. They'll send   
him to an orphanage." Michiru's voice faltered. He was   
just too beautiful for that.  
  
Haruka remembered her wife's wish for a baby. The   
taller woman knelt beside her partner. "Michiru, how long   
have we been out of the party set?"  
  
"About six months," her lover answered, regarding   
the other woman with questioning eyes.  
  
"Well, then... that's perfect," Haruka said slowly.   
A slow grin spread across the teal-eyed woman's face. "I   
think, my dear, that you have just given me an heir." Haruka   
reached down and caressed the small head of blonde hair.   
Michiru's eyes lit with dawning understanding.  
  
"Into the bed with you," Haruka whispered with a   
wink.   
  
Two hours later the entire house had been awakened   
by the frantic new "father". Somehow the entire staff had   
failed to notice that their mistress was increasing during   
the last nine months. Still, she had given birth to a   
beautiful baby boy. The doctor had been summoned to pronounce   
the mother and child doing well. A wet nurse had been located.   
A message was sent to the Marquis' father, the Duke of Tennough.   
  
The next morning a black carriage pulled by a team of   
six black horses pulled to a stop in front of the Marquis' estate.   
  
"I have a grandson!" the Duke proclaimed proudly,   
hefting the babe for inspection.  
  
Delwood sighed and cleaned his spectacles. He really   
didn't want to know how Lady Alex and her mermaid wife had   
managed to have a child. However, the Duke was ecstatic and   
that was all that mattered.  
  
Michiru took full advantage of her lying-in and Haruka   
played the part of a doting husband. They took out four more   
daimons in that single fortnight, but they could sense another   
evil out there and it was getting stronger.  
  
He watched her; she was eating the last of her   
dinner, idly walking back and forth on the street. She was   
loud and unkempt. 'Obviously a whore,' he thought. But perhaps   
within her filthy body he could find an object of light. Maybe   
then this relentless hunger to search would leave him. It kept   
him awake all day and hunting at night. He walked to the   
woman. She turned to face him, her eyes appraising him   
boldly. She sauntered toward him   
  
"G'day, govna', can I 'elp you?"  
  
"Yess," he whispered, but she seemed to take his low   
tone for one of arousal. The prostitute's eyes hardened, as she   
looked him over again. "A bob ta tup me, gov."  
  
He lifted his purse...and slipped her a coin. She   
went to the fence wall and turned her back to him, lifting her   
skirts.  
  
"Now don't go on awll night about it eitha." While   
her back was to him, he slid his well-sharpened knife from   
within his coat. He lurched toward the woman. Once behind   
her, he grabbed her hair and forced her head back. Bringing   
the knife around with his right hand, he cleanly slit her   
throat. She fell twitching at his feet. He immediately used   
his knife to slice her belly open.   
  
Two minutes later he rose from the body. 'Filthy   
whore... she didn't have one of the Talismans after all.' He   
looked around then turned and fled into the night, his black   
clothing merging him with the shadows. He was nearly three   
blocks away when the cry went up that a body had been found.   
  
Uranus and Neptune stood on a rooftop waiting to   
find a daimon. They still sensed a larger presence, but they   
could not pinpoint its location. The two were frustrated. Uranus   
was antsy.   
  
"Do you think Alex is all right?"  
  
Neptune looked at her lover. "I'm sure he's fast asleep   
just as we left him. If he does awaken, the nanny is there to   
care for him."  
  
Uranus turned to say something when they heard a   
loud scream. Both senshi leapt from the rooftop and sprinted   
toward the sound. When they arrived there were still sounds   
of hysteria coming from within a nearby house. Uranus slid to   
a stop in front of the scene, nearly causing Neptune to run into   
her. There was nothing left for them to protect. The mangled   
form lay lifeless on the ground. There was no sign of a daimon.   
Neptune's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Uranus clenched a   
fist. At the sound of someone returning they leapt and knelt   
on a rooftop. Uranus gazed down horrified. What sort of monster   
could have done something like this?  
  
The next morning Michiru awoke to an empty bed. She   
rose and slid her dressing gown over her shoulders and went   
downstairs. Haruka was sprawled at the head of the table with   
a copy of nearly every newspaper in London. Each one giving a d  
ifferent account of the brutal Whitechapel murder. Haruka   
apparently had been here for hours, poring over the   
documents, looking for clues. Her lovely profile was painted   
in shades of light as she sat with her head bowed and a look   
of fierce concentration in her teal eyes. Michiru did not fail   
to notice the open brandy snifter near her mate.  
  
"Haruka?"   
  
The blonde head jerked in surprise. "What!?"  
  
Michiru began to lightly rub Haruka's back. "Is   
something wrong?"  
  
"It's just this paper." Haruka stared at the   
type. "A letter was sent to Mr. Lusk, the President of   
Whitechapel Vigilance Committee. It reads:  
  
'From hell.  
Mr Lusk,  
Sor  
I send you half the Kidne I took from one woman and   
prasarved it for you tother piece I fried and ate it   
was very nise. I may send you the bloody knif that   
took it out if you only wate a whil longer   
signed  
Catch me when you can Mishter Lusk '"  
  
Michiru stared in horror as Haruka finished   
reading the letter. Haruka stood up and folded the paper.   
Her eyes were filled with frustrated anger.   
  
"Dammit, Michiru, he's playing with them... he's   
playing with us!" The blonde slammed her fist into the   
table in rage. "I won't let him get away with it!" she   
bit out.  
  
Michiru rested a restraining hand on her lover's   
clenched forearm. "We're in this together Haruka. We won't   
let him continue to commit these crimes."  
  
The blonde slumped against the table as she   
relinquished her anger. Her head fell forward onto   
Michiru's shoulder and they held each other. This battle   
was taking its toll.  
  
Jack was disturbed when his host body seemed to   
be draining of energy. He thought he had chosen well, but   
he had forgotten what a measly amount of energy humans had.   
It was just as well. He preferred the night to search for   
the talismans. There was no one around to hear them scream.   
He grunted. Well, except for the two senshi who had been   
appearing lately. He cursed. He had heard of them, but since   
the Fall, he didn't think he would ever meet any. Hopefully,   
they wouldn't be a threat to his mission. In Jack's absence,   
that upstart Mistress 9 was gaining favor with Pharaoh 90.   
Jack couldn't afford to fail. He would just kill them as an   
extra bonus. His eyes turned toward the cabinets in the room.   
He sighed and headed to satisfy his host body.  
  
He was ravenously gulping down chunks of roasted   
meat when she approached him, her hips swaying and her   
eyes bold.  
  
"What's yer pleasure gov'?" she asked, pushing   
her chest up at him.   
  
For a moment the human inside him reached out.   
"What's your name?"  
  
"What ever ye want it to be luv."  
  
"How about Ruth?" It was his mother's name.  
  
"Then my name's Ruth" she said laughingly and   
turned away saucily twitching her hips.  
  
An inhuman rage tore through him and straight   
to his brain as the daimon wrenched control of the body.   
"You would say *anything* but your prayers," he hissed as   
he launched himself at her back.  
  
Uranus took another look at the ravaged woman.   
Her eyes closed tightly as she struggled with the anger   
and other emotions that were coursing through her. Neptune   
put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It will be all right, Uranus. We will find the   
cause of this soon and we will make them pay."   
  
The blonde turned and punched the nearby wall   
cracking the stone. She stood that way for a moment,   
facing away. Then Uranus nodded, unclenched her   
fists, and followed Neptune back to their home.  
  
The next few months were a mixed blur to   
Haruka and Michiru. They loved their son, delighting   
as he took his first steps, carefully braced by his   
"father's" strong hands, but behind it all they were   
ever watchful. Every night they sat beside the fire   
and Haruka read the newest accounts of the Whitechapel   
murderer aloud for Michiru. The press had dubbed   
him 'Jack the Ripper.'   
  
As time passed they found it was much more   
difficult to slip away. When they had been newlyweds   
it had been nothing for them to disappear into their   
chamber for hours at a time. However, since the   
announcement in the paper about the "birth" of their   
son, they also had to deal with the deluge of well   
wishers. A small consolation was that Michiru truly   
enjoyed showing off her child.  
  
One night they sat dispiritedly at dinner.   
Neither was really hungry, but both pretended to eat   
for the other's sake. A sudden icy twinge went down   
Michiru's spine. Her gaze leapt across the table to   
her lover's alert eyes. Michiru gathered her skirts   
and together they raced out of their home,   
transforming in the alley.   
  
They raced over the rooftops. Unused to   
feeling helpless, Uranus was determined that this time   
she would not be too late. Frustrated anger coursed   
through her, giving her more power. She picked up her pace.  
Neptune moved to match her speed.   
  
Jack stood over his last victim. He was growing   
more frustrated with each passing failure. These mortals   
were worthless; their bodies held nothing of importance.   
He kicked at the empty shell he had just finished   
searching. He had killed so many and found nothing. He   
had spent more time on this one, carefully combing her   
flesh for one of the objects of power. A cloud passed   
over the moon and, startled, he glanced up. Satisfied   
that he was still alone he jumped to the roof to leave.   
Once the errant shadow passed it revealed a moon that   
seemed to have gotten much brighter. Two silhouettes   
fell across his path. Jack turned and met two steely   
gazes coldly set with rage. He read his death in them.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerging!"   
  
The two balls of energy came together and combined.   
The impact sent Jack hurtling backwards. He hit the rooftop   
hard. The energy frizzled across his skin, draining him of   
power. The lungs of his host refused to work for a moment.   
He staggered to his feet and faced his attackers.  
  
He focused all of his rage and pain at his two   
tormentors and fired his own attack. He had the blonde   
directly in his sights. The smaller soldier darted   
ahead and tried to push her partner out of the way. The   
attack hit the green haired female head on, but there   
was only a glancing blow to the blonde.   
  
"Haruka, no!" Neptune screamed as she pushed   
Uranus out of the way. The black bolts seized her frame   
and tossed her high in the air. Her body crashed down   
with bone cracking force. Uranus rolled to her feet and   
threw her arm in the air.  
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
The daimon summoned his strength as a shield.   
Yellow and black met with an impressive shower of sparks.   
The sheer momentum of Uranus' attack drove the daimon   
backward. He stumbled on the treacherous roof and nearly   
lost his balance. He faltered, trying to find purchase   
before he fell to the street. While she had the advantage   
of a distraction, Uranus ran and launched into a kick. Any   
normal daimon would have been sent reeling, but the black   
clothed figure absorbed the impact and grabbed her thigh   
in an iron-like grip, before punching her in the mouth.   
Uranus was knocked down, stunned. He paused over her,   
savoring the taste of his victory before killing her.  
  
Uranus writhed free and drew back a booted foot.   
Aiming between his legs, she slammed her heel directly   
into his crotch. The daimon howled in surprise and pain   
dropping to his knees. The blonde senshi rocked up to a   
kneeling position, her bleeding lips twisted into a   
satisfied grin. The daimon looked up and pinned her with   
rage filled eyes. He lurched clumsily forward, spurred on   
by anger. He slammed into the skirted figure and forced   
her back down.   
  
The first punch took Uranus off guard. She   
winced as the fist made hard contact with her face. The   
next punch hit her in the chest. Her breath left her in   
a sudden rush. His fingers wrapped around her slender neck   
and squeezed. Uranus struggled for breath, refusing to stop   
fighting. Her mind reeled. She couldn't summon words for   
her attack. The starry sky above faded as she felt her   
grasp on consciousness slip. Jack noted with satisfaction   
the moment she became unconscious and dropped her limp head,   
rising over his vanquished foe. He stood gloating. How dare   
they think that they could defeat him!   
  
Uranus watched him through slit eyes. She lay still,   
trying to gather energy for her next assault. When Jack's   
eyes left her for a moment, she rolled to her feet,   
launching herself at him. He half turned and backhanded her   
into a nearby chimney. The blonde slid to her knees. Her   
eyes flickered with pain and defiance. She commanded her   
bruised body to respond despite the broken ribs, but didn't   
have the energy. Jack strode closer. Suddenly, his arm   
arced out. Uranus moved to block the blow, but felt a sharp   
pain in her shoulder, as the knife sliced cleanly through to   
the bone. She blinked, surprised. Her gloved hand flew to her   
shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. She could see in his   
eyes that he was enjoying her suffering and was content to   
wait for the blood loss to weaken her before he came in   
with another blow.   
  
Behind the daimon, Neptune crawled forward. God   
help her, this creature would not kill her beloved. He   
didn't notice as her hand lightly closed on his ankle. She   
was panting with the effort to focus her thoughts.  
  
"Deep..." she whispered, "SUBMERGING!" Aqua energy   
surrounded the daimon. His body arched and twitched in agony   
as the power tried to rip him apart. When the attack ended he   
dropped to one knee, but Jack was only wounded and was still   
able to fight. Enraged, he viciously kicked the senshi's body.   
Neptune didn't even move in response to the blow, but Uranus   
screamed in rage. She started to her feet, but the daimon   
grabbed a handful of aqua hair and jerked Neptune's head back   
exposing her creamy throat. There was a glint of steel in the   
bright moonlight.  
  
At the sight of the wild, unfocused eyes and the   
inhuman grin, Uranus knew it was almost over. The demon stood   
over Neptune; ready to slice her open like it had so many   
other innocent victims. 'No, not Michiru.' They had so much   
to live for... the baby and each other. As Uranus forced her   
body to move, she groaned. The evil creature turned to her and   
stared at the defiant senshi, for the moment ignoring her   
unconscious partner.  
  
Uranus raised her uninjured hand. "World ... Sha-king,"   
the words trailed off as her battered body convulsed with   
pain. The weak attack hit home causing the daimon to screech   
in surprise and release Neptune. Uranus could have sworn his   
eyes glowed red in that moment.  
  
He turned and flung charges of pure energy at her. She   
tensed, expecting to feel red hot jolts ripping across her   
nerves. This was the end; she could feel it. There was no way   
she would survive this onslaught, yet she still railed against   
this fate. 'NOOO!!' She'd failed. Her Michiru, her son, all of   
those women. The mutilated, bleeding forms flashed through her   
mind. Rage... Helplessness... Nothingness...  
  
The daimon watched with evil glee as his attack hurtled   
toward the blonde senshi. She was a whore also, and once he   
finished the enjoyable task of searching the other one... White   
light exploded from the chest of the senshi. Jack froze.   
Something had dispelled his attack. He screamed in fear and   
anger as a new energy exploded on the rooftop. When the vibrant   
light dimmed he could see the blonde soldier. She stood before   
him with something held in her outstretched hand. 'Is that...   
could it be?'  
  
Sailor Uranus' eyes were unfocused as her gloved hands   
unsheathed the Space Sword. She was deep in a trance, unaware of   
her surroundings - acting only on instinct. Jack shrieked in   
terror and turned to flee. Before he had taken two steps, she was   
on him. There was a swishing sound as his body was cleaved in   
two. The entity within screamed in rage and desperately tried to s  
ave its host. The features of the man contorted, but Uranus had   
finished him.   
  
Around the creature the dimensions rippled and a black   
whirlpool formed sucking the dying daimon and the body of its   
host into nonexistence. The Senshi of Uranus stood staring with   
sightless teal eyes until her Talisman returned to her heart   
crystal and the glowing gem slid back into her chest. Uranus   
groaned softly as her legs gave out and she collapsed.   
  
Something cold hit Neptune on the cheek. The exhausted   
senshi reached up and swiped a gloved hand at the offending   
raindrop. The sky opened and rain pelted her prone form. Neptune   
pushed herself to her knees. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a   
navy skirt and her partner's long legs. Uranus lay face down,   
unmoving.   
  
Neptune's eyes widened in panic. "Haruka!" she cried,   
rising to her feet. She slipped on the rain slick roof trying to   
reach her mate. The aqua haired woman fell to her knees at the   
other senshi's side and pulled her lover into her arms. Uranus   
didn't move. At first Neptune was afraid that she wasn't breathing.   
Then her lashes fluttered, blinking against the water that poured   
down on them from above.   
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Haruka." Neptune could not distinguish the raindrops   
from her tears. Uranus forced herself to a sitting position,   
despite her muscle's protests. She looked around warily.   
  
"Where is he?" Neptune froze.   
  
"I don't sense him any longer." Uranus stopped. She  
could no longer sense the evil presence either.  
  
"He's gone," she said hesitantly, unsure of how this was   
possible. A smile came to Neptune's lips.  
  
"We did it. We won." An answering smile began to form   
on her mate's lips as well. Michiru embraced Haruka. They knelt   
there in the rain hugging each other tightly. They had won and   
they both were still alive.  
  
  
Pharaoh 90 swirled in his dimensional void. His minions   
had been destroyed. The senshi with the long, dark green hair   
had sealed the opening between the two dimensions. He was beaten   
for now. He needed to find a stronger host body. One would come...   
someday. He was certain; all he needed to do was wait. He started   
to make plans for his next attack. He would have the Talismans   
needed for the Holy Grail to make the Silence fall. These visions   
of darkness were the only thing keeping him alive...  
  
"Oh no, Haruka, I couldn't possibly. Not one more   
time, I'm exhausted." Michiru tried to pull her hand free of   
her lover's.   
  
The blonde leaned in and whispered throatily, "That's   
not what you said last night."  
  
"Last night you didn't expect me to dance four waltzes   
and a quadrille with you," Michiru countered and extricated her   
wrist from her darling's insistent grip.  
  
Haruka's mouth curved into a mock pout. "I thought   
you liked dancing with me."  
  
Michiru took pity on the blonde. "I do, but if you use   
up all your dances now...you won't have any left for later."   
Her blue eyes darkened seductively.  
  
Heat flared in Haruka's gaze. "I'm going to hold   
you to that."  
  
Michiru boldly let her eyes slide over Haruka's   
body. "I certainly hope so."  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," an   
imperious voice rang out behind them. Coming toward them   
from the parlor was a large mass of people surrounding one   
lady. The crowd hushed and all bowed.  
  
"Queen Victoria!" said Michiru, curtsying beside   
her husband.  
  
The queen came up to the couple. Haruka took the   
queen's hand and kissed it.   
  
"Well, Lord Tennough, I have heard that you were   
recently blessed with an heir to the title."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," Haruka replied humbly.  
  
The queen smiled. "One day you will have to   
bring him to court and let us all see this strapping,   
young boy that the God above has deemed to be your heir."   
She turned to Michiru. "Ah, the graceful, young mother.   
You surprised us all with this one, didn't you?"   
  
"Yes, your Majesty," said Michiru.   
  
"Has the Lord Tennough been a good father?" Michiru   
smiled to her husband.   
  
"Yes, my queen, he has. He's been perfect."  
  
The queen started to walk off. "I trust he's a   
considerate husband and doesn't force unnecessary marital  
duties on you." Michiru's mouth opened and closed as she   
tried to think of something appropriate to say. The queen   
sighed and leaned forward and whispered none too softly.   
"Well then, my dear, just do what I did... look at the   
ceiling and think of England."  
  
Michiru blushed. "Yes, your Majesty." She snuck   
a glance at Haruka. The blonde winked at her over the   
queen's shoulder. Once the queen took her leave, Haruka   
went to her blushing wife and took her by the hand.   
  
"Unnecessary Marital Duties? Does this mean I   
don't get my dance tonight?" Michiru buried her head   
into Haruka's chest. Her wife was going to pay for that   
later...  
  
  
Later after the queen's visit, Haruka was   
talking to another lord when she saw Lady Mary from the   
corner of her eye. She excused herself and walked over   
to the woman. Smiling politely, Haruka asked if she   
would join her in the study. Lady Mary nodded and   
followed Haruka into the private study off to the side.  
  
Haruka reached in her pocket and pulled out   
the silver charm. She held it up for Lady Mary's   
inspection. A frission of pure terror skittered down   
the Lady's spine as she recognized the bauble. Haruka   
leaned forward catching the other woman by the arm.   
  
"Look familiar?"  
  
Lady Mary's other hand strayed to her   
distinctive silver bracelet. Her father had given it   
to her for her coming out ball. Her fingers shakily   
traced over the charms and the now empty space.   
  
The Marquis' gaze followed the motion. Her dark   
teal eyes narrowed and glowed with fury. Involuntarily,   
Lady Mary shivered at the point of contact. The blonde,   
while striking in repose, took Lady Mary's breath away   
in anger. Haruka regarded the woman before her as a person   
beneath contempt. Her low voice dropped to a husky whisper   
laden with warning.  
  
"If anything should happen to jeopardize the safety   
of my wife or my son, be it their position in the Ton or   
their lives, my solicitor has instructions about what to   
do with this charm and a rather interesting explanation   
of where it was found. Your family would feel a fall from   
grace quite hard. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes." Lady Mary's pinched nostrils flared, but   
her sharp intake of breath only allowed her to inhale   
more of the Marquis' musky scent. Haruka dropped the   
other woman's arm, grateful to no longer have to touch it.   
She turned smartly on her heel and left the room.   
Lady Mary walked on shaky legs to a chaise   
lounge and sat. She pulled a scented lace handkerchief   
from her sleeve and pressed it against her trembling   
lips, trying desperately to come to terms with what the   
Marquis had just revealed.  
  
Helpless anger and hatred once again flooded her   
being, giving her new purpose. She would banish that entire   
family from her mind, especially that blonde Marquis, but   
underneath her bodice her erect nipples throbbed in silent   
protest.  
  
In the 20th century...  
  
Minako was going through her family pictures when   
she discovered an old leather bound book with a page marked.   
  
"Ooh, what's that," Usagi asked from beside her.   
  
"It's a miniature of my great-great-great-great-grandparents."   
  
"May I see," Ami asked politely.  
  
The five girls crowded around the book. The picture   
was of a tall blonde man and a delicately featured woman. The   
picture apparently had begun to mold, giving the woman's hair   
a slightly green tint.   
  
"Y-you know who that looks like...?" Rei began hesitantly.  
  
"Haruka-san and Michiru-san," Makoto answered. Once the   
names were given to the faces the resemblance became more apparent.   
The five girls sat for a moment in stunned silence. Then they all   
looked at each other and laughed hysterically.   
  
Ami closed the book with a decisive motion. "You guys   
have such silly thoughts sometimes."  
  
"You know, I think it comes from too much studying,"   
Minako said with a serious expression.  
  
Usagi was nodding vigorously. "We should take the   
day off."  
  
"And rest our brains," Minako echoed. They looked   
hopefully at Ami.  
  
"I think they get enough rest as it is," the blue   
haired girl replied, but she was smiling.   
THE END!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed my historical romance.  
This was a hard fic to write because I tried to stay close   
to the historical facts. The Lusk letter is a read Jack   
the Ripper letter. I believe it to be the only   
authentic one. Also "You would say anything but your prayers"  
is also a line attributed to Jack. Jack the Ripper  
was never apprehended and his true identity was never known.  
He disappeared without a trace from London in 1888. The  
murders simply ceased. It's speculated that he either died   
or was imprisoned. But just maybe our favorite senshi got   
to him first;-) He may or may not have been a butcher,   
I fudged that part because it worked for the story:-D  
Enjoy minna!!  
A very very special thank to my editor, Kate, who tirelessly  
tweaked, nipped and tucked this fic. Thank you so much!!  
I have the world's best editor!!  
To Haruka Spork Tennou, my historical advisor, who's   
knowledge of victorian customs and speech patterns blew  
me away. This would not be near the fic it is without Spork's  
very much appreciated help and encouragement.   
I love ya Spork!!  
To Suiren, my immoto, you helped me so much. I can't even   
begin to thank you enough. You pushed and prodded me into  
an entire subplot and it added so much. *HUGS* Thank you   
for giving me ideas to make the ficcy better.   
I love you!!  
To Fire Child: Thank you for getting me through my Capstone   
and my graduation. I know I'm a worry wart but you made me   
feel better!  
To Neppy: Thank you for pre-reading. Your opinion means a   
"lotto" to me;-) *HUGS*  
To Rhapsody: Thank you for reading this and telling me what   
you liked. Domo Arigatou.  



End file.
